The Call
by amycakes
Summary: Also known as: That Time Caroline Called Stefan and Klaus Outed Him. An All At Once outtake, pre-Chicago. Caroline has questions that need answering.


So I feel really bad about how long it's taking for me to update my other fics so here's a little surprise for you! This is a scene that was written last year and was _supposed_ to go in All At Once but it never worked into the timeline, so bonus features?

This is in the last few weeks that Stefan is traveling with Klaus, before Chicago and everything goes tails up :) (Eg. Before Klaus knows Elena is alive)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TVD.

* * *

><p><em>The Call<br>_

_Also known as:  
><em>

_That Time Caroline Called Stefan and Klaus Outed Him._

_(An All At Once outtake)  
><em>

* * *

><p>The ringing of Stefan's phone in his back pocket interrupted any further banter between the two. They stopped walking and he turned to look at the other vampire, wondering if he could get away with letting it ring.<p>

"Go on," Klaus leaned back against the car, crossing his arms. "Answer it."

Clearly not then. All he could do was hope that Elena hadn't gotten hold of his new number somehow because if it was her calling then Klaus would recognise her voice immediately. Hesitantly he accepted the call, lifting the cell to his ear.

"Stefan!" An exasperated female voice exclaimed, "I've been trying to get a hold of you forever!"

"Caroline!" He sighed in relief. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways," she replied mysteriously. "And don't worry I won't give it to _anyone_ else."

He ran a hand over his face, rubbing his temples. It was for the best. As much as he wanted to speak to Elena, the longer she didn't hear from him, the more likely she'd give up. _And move on to Damon,_ his traitorous mind whispered.

"Thanks Caroline, but what did you need?" He was acutely aware of Klaus' intense gaze noting his every move, not to mention the fact that he knew the older vampire could hear every word.

"Well see, it's kind of an awkward question," she rambled, "I haven't been a vampire very long you know and I figure that usually whoever had turned me would be the one I could ask these things you know, but then that would be Damon and I can't ask Damon because he already forbid me from doing it and if he finds out he's going to be _so mad_. And you practically taught me everything about being a vampire so I figure you're like my unofficial sire-thingy you know? And I know you're busy-"

"Caroline!" He cut her off, "it's okay, I have a minute. Calm down and just tell me what's up. What did you _do_?"

"I didn't _do_ anything, it's more...what I might do. Or will inevitably do eventually..."

He sighed frustratedly, glancing up to see Klaus looking relaxed as ever shooting him an amused look. The original's lips tilted into a smile that only grew wider as Caroline continued talking.

"You know how when we turn we get a heightened, um...sex drive? And when we are doing...that sort of thing-"

"Are you sure you want to talk to me about this?" He could feel a blush spreading across his face and wished for a moment he hadn't fed so there'd be no fresh blood to make his embarrassment noticeable.

"Of course I don't." She snorted. "But I don't have much of a choice so you're going to have to."

"Okay, okay!" He conceded, mollified. "But let's get to the point okay?"

She huffed. "Fine. I'm sleeping with Tyler and-"

"You what?" He hissed. "Why would you do that?" He groaned. "He's a werewolf!"

"Don't Stefan! You're just as bad as Damon."

Great. She sounded genuinely upset meaning that she must actually like the lycan and had he imagined the slightly offended look that flickered across Klaus' face? "Sorry! Just, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Shut up and let me ask my question." He rolled his eyes at her tone. "So when Tyler and I are..._together_ I feel the need to um...eat him."

"...Well yeah, that's normal?" If that was the point to the whole conversation he was going to kill her next time he saw her.

"I know that, you idiot!" She hissed and he was taken aback at the amused sound that came from the hybrid next to him.

"Wait, what was that?" Caroline started from the other end of the line. "Is that...Klaus?"

"Uh, yeah Caroline. That's Klaus." He nearly laughed himself as she groaned in mortification.

"And he's been listening this whole time?"

"Yep." The sound came from the original before Stefan could reply.

"Put him on the phone." She demanded and Stefan's eyes widened.

"What? No, Caroline!" Before he could elaborate on his protest any further though, the phone was out of his grasp and in Klaus'.

"Hello, love." The hybrid greeted, grinning wickedly, presumably at the look Stefan was sure was splayed across his face.

"Hey." Caroline chirped, seemingly not too put off by the fact that she was talking to someone who'd tried to destroy her entire town. "So, you're part werewolf right? Can you tell me if there'd be any bad effects of drinking werewolf blood? Like a lot, regularly."

"You'll be right, love. You're the top of the food chain, can eat anything you want."

Stefan stared in shock, mouth dropping open. Not at all believing the turn this day had taken and the conversation taking place before him. And did he just call Caroline love?

"I don't suppose you're lying and I'll drop dead tomorrow?" She asked cautiously and Stefan shook his head. Sure, ask that now Caroline.

"Of course not love, proof's right here – Stefan's still breathing."

"Wait, what?" Caroline shouted, but was cut off as Klaus' ended the call, throwing the phone back towards Stefan who groaned.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Of course not." The hybrid answered, sending him a wicked smirk before moving to walk again, continuing on his way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A little less mad? (:


End file.
